She's Going to Kill Us!
by Nature9000
Summary: Emancipated Cece gets a new job and entrusts Rocky and the others to look after her little brother and take him to an amusement park. Of course, things go horribly wrong when they lose Flynn in the park. Can they have to find him before Cece finds out.


She's Going to Kill Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up

A/N: Well I thought I'd do this oneshot, kind of dip my had into this show. I got inspired for this oneshot when I saw the episodes and thought about an old friend of mine who was an emancipated teen taking care of her little brother. A lot of the episodes where the mom doesn't make an appearance, and Flynn seems to depend upon Cece more than anyone else, has led me to this. Only, that's just a portion of the story. Check it-enjoy!

* * *

-"We are so dead."-

Cece Jones walked into a courthouse, dressed in a formal jacket with black slacks and a red shirt underneath the jacket. Next to her was Flynn, her little brother, and next to them was their social worker, Georgia. For many years, Georgia had worked to pretend she was their mother, as Cece didn't want people to know the truth, because that would have just been to stressful and too difficult. Georgia had removed her blonde wig and revealed herself to be a brunette with short, chin length hair. Of course, Cece's true mother had red hair, everyone thought she died it blonde. Ironically, too, the social worker looked so much like her mom, that most people bought the performances.

Cece clicked her tongue as she approached the judge, this was only a civil matter, so it wasn't a big fancy room, just a small court with a few empty pews in the back and a judge's podium. "Present your papers." Cece nodded and put all her papers and bank statements before him. There were _so many_ instances where she almost lost him, not because of negligence or stupidity, but because of grades and money.

"As an emancipated teen, you can see that I am still earning a sizable income from Shake it Up, Chicago…" The judge held his glasses level with his white eyebrows and semi-balding grey head. He shifted through the papers and hummed. "As you can see, I have also recently begun a more appropriate job working Krusty's Pizza next door. My grades have risen, and I think I am more than financially ready to take care of my little brother without any worry…" The thing was, the social worker was supposed to take Flynn on his ninth birthday if Cece didn't show promise, that was the reason the woman was always there. Although, sometimes, she wasn't there and Cece had to have someone babysit Flynn. It did _not_ earn her brownie points whenever they got in trouble, and it involved him.

Their real mother _was_ a police officer, but she had been killed in action. It was around the time she started Shake it Up, Chicago! Nearly a year ago. Of course, she immediately had to start springing into action by filing for emancipation rights, filing for custody, and of course, she didn't tell anyone what happened because she was so stressed out that she didn't want to have to deal with other people grieving for her.

Emancipation was basically where a teenager could become as a legal adult almost, if they could financially support themselves. It wasn't a hard law to understand. Plus, she wasn't about to move to Florida where her father was, despite what Rocky and the others thought of him, he was just negligent in his own ways. There was no way in hell she was losing Flynn to him, either. The judge set the papers down and slowly exhaled.

"By this paperwork, as well as statements I've received from both your social worker, as well as your boss, Gary Wilde, I've determined that you are able to be held financially and emotionally responsible enough to take care of your sibling, Flynn Jones."

"Thank you sir." She looked back and smiled at Georgia and Flynn, they smiled back at her, and she felt a strong sense of pride and satisfaction. Now the hard part was telling all her friends.

Cece paced the floor of her home in front of Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka. Flynn was busy getting ready to go to an amusement park with them all while Cece went to work at the pizza shop. "Okay guys, here's the deal. It's about time that I let you in on something..."

"I still don't understand why _we're_ here," Tinka stated, putting her hand to her chest. Cece cleared her throat and put her hands to her hips.

"Not now Tinka."

"Why, I'm just saying-"

"Not _now_ Tinka." She growled out her words and shot her a deathly serious look. One that made Gunther cover his sister's mouth with his hand. No one wanted to incur her wrath today, as she did appear _highly_ stressed out. She took a deep breath and slowly looked to Rocky. "I haven't been completely honest with you for the past year, Guys…I had my reasons. I know some of them aren't the best reasons, but you have to understand, I was dealing with more emotional stress than I could handle."

"Cece, what are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Our real mother was killed a year ago." Everyone grew silent and stared at her in shock, even Rocky was speechless. "I had to file for emancipation, and I had to prove I was financially able to take care of Flynn, or I was going to lose him to our social worker."

"Your…mom…who was that lady that was always here then?"

"Georgia. Our social worker. Um, I'm sorry, I never knew how to tell any of you, and life was just…" The others exchanged glances, all unsure of what to say. Rocky looked hurt that Cece never told her this, and she was rightfully upset. Cece's eyes welled up with tears and she slowly rubbed her forehead. "I'm telling you this now because I've _finally_ gained full custody. There was no way I was losing him to that man down in Florida…"

It took many more minutes of explaining for everyone to fully understand what was going on, but they did forgive her for not telling her. It was hard to grasp at first, but they did understand and figured she just never got around to it. Although they did discover that a lot of the decisions and choices made around the house had been hers, not just the Social Worker's.

"All those times someone was at the door," Ty spoke under his breath, reassuring himself. "Whenever Flynn called out to his mom…though that one time that he did that and then answered the phone, answering to 'mom'…"

"That was me, and that happened more than once. There's a lot of stuff that I've seen happen and whatnot that _almost_ made the social worker take him from me. She won't now, but she'll still visit every month or two, just to check up and see how things are going."

"Right…"

"I have to get to work. Take Flynn to the amusement park, get him home before ten, and _do not lose my brother_."

"He's safe with us," Rocky responded. The others acknowledged their agreement and hugged Cece, seeing her off to work. They were all eager to go, as none of them had been to the amusement park in so long, so even Gunther and Tinka would be tagging along for the ride. "We promise to look after him."

"Good." She narrowed her eyes and stared questionably at the group while standing in the doorway. "I know how exciting the park can be…it can be easy to lose focus. I'll call to check in, just remember, focus on my little brother. If anything happens to him, it will be your heads…"

Flynn looked up with a smile as his sister left the room. The others cheered and started slapping each other's hands. "We're going to the amusement park!" Rocky exclaimed. "How awesome is that!" Ty laughed and Deuce pumped his fist into the air.

"This is going to be a blast!"

Flynn rubbed his hands together, his lips slowly curled into a widening smile. "Oh yes it will." He knew Cece believed one thing, that her brother was incapable of wrong.

They arrived at Six Flags Great America Amusement Park, all eager for a fantastic time. Flynn had called his friend, Howard, for a good time. "All right Howard, here's what we're going to do…" He glanced at the group and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"All right, I say we split up and ride the rides," Ty said with a grin. "We'll alternate after every half hour. Okay? Meet up by the…" He looked around and spotted the center fountain shooting into the air. "We can meet up right here!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rocky answered. "What's the first matchups?"

"Okay Rocky, you and I will be first. Then, Gunther and Tinka, and finally Deuce you're with…" He looked around and slapped his head, he wasn't seeing Flynn! Did they lose him _already_. "What the hell? Where's Flynn!" The others started to panic and began looking around frantically. Flynn walked up behind Ty and put his hands behind his back.

"What's all the hubbub?" Ty screamed and spun around, glaring at him.

"Don't do that man! Careful, if you disappear like that, your sister will kill us! I think…"

"Oh she will, believe me. She will." Flynn walked over to Deuce and sighed. "I guess I'm with Deuce first."

The group synchronized their watches and split up. Flynn watched Deuce closely, he was talking to his girlfriend on the phone. "So we're at the amusement park, Dina. It was kind of thrown on us, I'm sorry I didn't invite you. I didn't have time to think about it."

"Oh Deuce…I think I'd like some food."

"In a minute buddy, I need to talk to Dina, she's upset."

"But I'm hungry."

"I know man, just a second." Deuce cleared his throat and Flynn narrowed his eyes. "Okay Dina, I'll make it up to you. How about…we come to the amusement park together next weekend?" Flynn rolled his eyes and slowly looked towards an awesome rollercoaster ride beside him. It was white and red, had several loops and twists, it was _prefect!_

"Ooh! I'm going to ride that!"

"All right buddy, I'll take you for food right after I'm done with Dina." Deuce moved to a nearby bench and sighed as Dina yakked his ear off. He slowly rubbed his forehead and lifted his eyes as he watched Flynn run into the line for the ride. It was clear to see the line was empty, so no worries there, but as he further examined the actual track, it seemed Flynn would be _way too short_ to ride! "Uh oh, hold up Dina. I have to make sure to watch Flynn, his sister will not be happy if something happens to him."

"Oh? Is it like my father and the pig?"

"Uh…I almost want to think, from the look she gave us before leaving, that it's worse than that." He actually felt bad that he hadn't been paying attention to Flynn before, so he'd definitely have to pay extra close attention.

As he walked up to the ride, he saw signs that said it was down for repairs. His jaw dropped and he started glancing around the area, but saw Flynn nowhere in sight. His heart started pounding and sweat dripped down his neck. "Uh oh… Flynn? Flynn! Where are you buddy!" He spun around and raised his eyebrows when he spotted Henry walking around. "Hey! You're Flynn's friend? What are you doing here?" Henry stopped and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh I'm just enjoying a nice day here, what a coincidence running into you here." Henry stepped up to the control panel and started gazing over the buttons. "Look at all these controls and switches, I bet I could find out what's wrong with this ride."

"Henry, have you seen Flynn anywhere?"

"No I haven't."

"Aw man!" Deuce groaned, then heard what sounded like Flynn's voice in the distance. He looked up the track and saw a cart frozen above the water. "Oh no! Flynn! Hang on little buddy! I'm coming!" He jumped onto the maintenance stairs and began running for the car.

"Deuce, I'm stuck! Help! I can't swim!"

"Hang on buddy!" To his dismay he saw something drop from the carts into the water. His hands flew to his head and he screamed in terror. All he could imagine was Cece playing kickball with his head! If he let her brother drown, he was screwed!" No! Flynn!" Once he reached the top, he dove down for the water, then swam towards the floating body. He should have been paying more attention! He shouldn't have been talking to Dina! He was _so _screwed!

His heart continued to increase its pounding as the adrenaline rushed through his body. "Doggy paddle, Flynn! Doggy paddle!" Flynn's body wasn't moving, was he unconscious? Had he already drowned? "Flynn!"

He swam harder, pushing through the waters and grabbing at the body. In his panic, he began swimming towards the shore, tears burning his eyes as he imagined Cece's face when he told her he let her little brother drown because he was too busy talking to his girlfriend. She was _trusting_ them, and he let her down! Big time!

_"How could you, Deuce! He was my brother! He should have been your _priority_! I trusted you to take care of him while I was working! Damn it! I don't want to see your face again! Get out of here!" _

Once he managed to pull onto the shore and climb the fence out onto the pavement, he put the body on the ground and frantically started CPR. After a few compressions, he noticed something was off. He studied the body carefully, water dripping from his clothes and hair, he swept it away and groaned. The 'body' was just a dummy, a mannequin!

He heard two men clear their throats and looked up to see the park security. He chuckled nervously and swallowed. "Uh hi…how's it going?"

"Climbing up a closed ride and jumping into the water…you're coming with us."

"Wait! You don't understand!" The two men grabbed his arms and began dragging him off. "No! Wait!" He sobbed loudly, feeling rather foolish for having been tricked.

Flynn stepped out of some bushes next to Henry, laughing wildly as the two high fived. "One down, Henry. Four to go!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? It seems like you're just going to get them in trouble with your sister."

"Yeah but I always get them in trouble. Besides, he was spending more time talking to his girlfriend, he could have talked to her another time. Cece said to watch me, and he wasn't doing it. So, he had to go."

"I guess. Cece spoils you sometimes doesn't she?"

"Sometimes."

Tinka was found munching on cotton candy in a nearby area of a park while Gunther was off riding some ride that she didn't want to go on. "Where's Gunther?" She practically jumped in surprise at Flynn's voice and slowly turned her attention to him.

"Oh, he's off riding some rollercoaster ride I don't care for. I told him not to ride it, but he went on it anyway."

"I see, he's doing a lot of things without you isn't he? Becoming more…independent, I think?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. Gunther and Cece actually had begun dating a couple months ago, it disgusted her. She hated that Gunther's attention was no longer on _her_. Now no one's attention would be on _her_.

"Ever since he started dating your sister, he's been spending less time with me and more time worrying about his looks and not wearing the outfits I think he should wear."

"Oh look, Gunther's becoming a man, big whoop."

"Ugh. Weren't you with Deuce?"

"He got kicked out of the park…" She raised an eyebrow and stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "He decided to climb some closed ride and then go for a swim. Good way to get yourself kicked from the park."

"I'll say." She looked around and growled. "Where's Gunther, why's that ride not over yet?"

"How about while we wait, we go get some food? I don't have any money!"

"That's too bad, your _sister_ should have given you some money." He flattened his gaze as she started walking into some apparel shop nearby. He followed after her and stepped beside her.

"Why don't you like Cece? I mean especially now that she's seeing Gunther, you'd think you could stand to be a little nicer. She's got a lot on her plate."

"I despise her for my own reasons. If Deuce got kicked out, why don't you find Rocky…I don't know what to do with you at the moment." Tinka frowned as she started shifting through the clothes. When she didn't hear him respond, she glanced over and saw he was gone. Had he already gone to find Rocky? "Uh, Flynn?" Maybe she'd been a little too harsh on him, she didn't mean to sound so mean, she was just upset. "Oh great, I've hurt his feelings…"

Then again, what if Flynn told Cece how apathetic she just acted towards him? She froze and started to pale. She didn't want that to happen, Cece was already annoyed enough with her. "Wait…Flynn!" She hurried outside and looked around at the many people walking about. It would be really easy for a small, nearly nine year old boy to get lost in this. "Flynn! I didn't mean for you to _literally_ leave!"

She started walking and stopped when she saw a creepy looking clown handing a small kid candy. Beside him was a tiger in a giant cage. Her eyes widened and panic struck her as she saw the kid getting into the cage with the tiger.

The kid had brown hair, and a slightly stocky backside, he looked remarkably like Flynn. "Oh no!" She was dead if he got hurt in any way, much less, maimed by a dangerous animal! "No Flynn! Don't get in there!" She ran for the cage and leapt in, pushing the kid out. When she looked at the kid, she saw it was just a Japanese kid. The sign next to the cage said 'pictures with a robot tiger'. "Oops. My bad." The cage door slammed shut and Tinka grabbed the bars. "Wait…Hey! Mr. Clown, let me out!"

"I would, but I've lost my controller."

"What do you _mean_ you've lost your controller? How-" She froze and stiffened when she heard a metallic growl behind her. She quickly turned around and pressed herself up against the cage, chuckling nervously. "Heh, _nice_ robot kitty, you wouldn't hurt a foreign blonde girl now would you? See, I'm a big fan of cats!" The robot cat took another step and she quickly raised her arms. "No!"

Nearby the cage, hiding underneath the shade of a tree, was Flynn and Henry. Henry had the clown's controller. He was pressing a bunch of buttons that was making the tiger go nuts inside the cage. Flynn lifted his hand, chuckling evilly. "Okay Henry, that's enough!"

Tinka panted heavily as she fell out of the cage and began kissing the pavement. Her hair was a mess, her clothes slightly torn, and her body had a few scratches here and there. "That's her! That's the mean lady that pushed me out of the picture booth!" She quickly lifted her head and groaned at the boy pointing at her. Beside him was his mother, and two security guards.

"W-What? N-No! I simply mistook you for my brother's girlfriend's little brother, and I thought the clown was a dangerous man feeding him to a ti-" She paused for a second, thinking about her choice of words and putting them with the crazed expressions she was receiving. "That story sounds crazy for even myself, doesn't it?"

"Just another nutball today," said one of the guards as they lifted her up. "Time for you to leave the park and go home."

"But…but I can't! I have to find my-"

"I'm sure your little friend will be fine." Tinka groaned and let them drag her away.

At the designated meeting spot, Gunther, Ty, and Rocky all stood around confused. "Tinka and Deuce were thrown out of the park for some reason," Rocky said while looking up from her phone. "Apparently Deuce went for a swim and Tinka got into a cage with a malfunctioning robot…should we be worried?"

"Yes, where is Flynn?" Gunther asked. He rubbed the back of his head and Rocky's eyes widened tremendously. "I got a text from Tinka saying she lost him at an apparel shop somewhere near that tiger's cage."

"We've been waiting here for ten minutes, still no sign of him." Ty rubbed his chin and frowned. "I say we check out the apparel shop. We could find him there. If we don't, we're in a heap of trouble." Rocky nodded and looked off to the distance.

"Okay Ty, Gunther and I will check the apparel shop, you check the area surrounding where Deuce lost sight of Flynn."

"Works for me." Ty hurried off to the left while the other two rushed off for the right. He put his hands to his mouth and called out for Flynn. "Come out little man! Where are you? We'd rather not tick off your sister." Ty stopped in front of a house of mirrors and lifted his eyebrows. He hummed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well…I wonder how I'd look in here. I already look awesome."

He slowly walked into the house of mirrors and laughed at the first mirror he found, it made him skinnier, but with a large head. As he progressed deeper, he started forgetting what he was doing beforehand, and kept having fun with the mirrors. "Whoa this is cool! Yeah!"

After a few more minutes, he noticed one mirror starting to shake and fall. He let out a yelp and quickly spun around to the side, staring in shock as the mirror stopped inches before the ground. It was as if there were some mechanical device keeping it from going far enough to shatter.

He lifted his gaze to another mirror, and for an instant, thought he saw Flynn's best friend standing behind him. "Aha!" He spun around to grab, but only reached air. "What the hell?" Several mirrors started falling towards him at that point. Thinking fast, he let out a shout and backflipped out of the way. "Not getting me! Uh-uh, _no way!_" He wasn't getting knocked out, kicked out, trapped, or whatever tricks this kid might have under his sleeve.

As he was making his way towards the door, he noticed it was slowly beginning to close. With a burst of adrenaline, he shot forward and slid out just before it shut and locked. "Whoo!" He laughed and dusted off his vest. "Nice try. Now, I guess it's time to find-" Just then a very sexy girl walked by, her long brown hair floated behind her. She had a tube top and skimpy denim shorts. "Hello there!" She stopped and glanced back at him. "My name's Ty Blue, and I am very pleased to meet you." He wagged his eyebrows and the girl giggled.

"I'm Cyndi."

"Well Cyndi, what do you say you and I go catch a ride? I was looking for a friend of mine, but, I think he can wait just one ride…"

"Oh, I was about to go on the Hat Twirl."

"Sounds fun." Hat twirl? He couldn't ride things that spun around, he'd get sick. Although, he didn't care when there was a hot babe right there to focus on. As he followed her, he had a sinking suspicion that he was about to regret this decision to forget Flynn for the moment.

Five minutes later his suspicions were confirmed. As he was locked into one of the seats on the giant yellow hat, he saw Henry outside the ride's fence, with some strange controller in his hand. "Wait a minute…" As the ride began, it started picking up speed and swaying quickly through the air. Usually these things didn't go too fast, but this thing was _not_ slowing down any, only getting more and more faster. "Oh no…oh please no…" As the ride increased velocity, his stomach started lurching. He screamed and cupped his mouth as the bile started shooting up. "I _really_ shouldn't have had that big lunch today!"

An hour later, after having searched the entire park, Gunther and Rocky met up at the meeting spot, both panting and tired. "I can't find Flynn _anywhere!"_ Rocky exclaimed. She really didn't want to have to tell Cece that she'd lost Flynn. "We should have all just stayed together rather than split up."

"I think so too. Maybe then he wouldn't have vanished. You notice everyone else is gone?"

"Yeah, I wonder if Flynn has something to do with that…Either way, we need to keep searching."

"I contacted security. Deuce and Tinka can't get back in, but they can't leave since Ty's our ride and…" They looked over and saw Ty limping towards them, moaning like a zombie. He had his hand over his stomach, was pale as a ghost, and was covered in vomit. Gunther groaned and Rocky's jaw fell.

"Ty! What happened to you!" Ty chuckled nervously and fainted in front of them. Rocky quickly knelt beside him and Gunther crossed his arms.

"Well that's just plain weird." His phone began to go off and he answered it, putting it on speakerphone. Rocky stood next to him and frowned at the caller id, it was Cece. "Hello Cece…"

"Gunther, how is everything? I'm almost off work, is Flynn having fun today?"

"Uh…I'm not sure."

"What do you _mean_ you're not sure? Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Cece, Deuce and Tinka have been kicked out of the park and Ty's just passed out, covered in his own vomit. Rocky and I have been searching this park head and toe-"

"We lost your brother," Rocky shouted out impulsively. She flinched and cupped her hands over her mouth. Cece wasn't saying anything. The two stared at the phone and cringed, they were both screwed to hell now.

"You..._lost_…my brother?" Her yell was loud, powerful, and it boomed like thunder. "What do you mean you lost Flynn! Weren't you paying attention to him? I trusted you guys!"

"We all split up," Gunther said in a calm, quiet voice. Rocky was whimpering, and unable to say anything. "Deuce had Flynn first, and then he got kicked out for going into some water somewhere. Then Tinka got mauled by a malfunctioning robot, and Ty…I'm not sure what happened to him. Either way, Flynn vanished, and we've not seen him anywhere."

"I can't believe…wait…" There was a long pause, then Cece took a deep breath. "Gather everyone and get over here to the pizza place. _Now!_"

"What about Flynn?"

She growled slightly and slammed something on the counter, making both Rocky and Gunther flinch. "He just showed up…"

It wasn't long before the five of them were slowly trudging into the pizza shop where Cece was standing in the center. In front of her were Flynn and Henry, her hands were upon their shoulders. Her face was twisted in anger and disappointment. They sat around a table as she glared at them.

"You shouldn't have let him out of your sight for a second. Since you decided to split up, I can see why not every one of you was able to pay attention to him, but _still_. I trusted you to watch him. Explain yourselves! I do _not_ want to lose my little brother!"

Flynn walked over and grinned brightly. "Don't be mad at them all, Sis. Henry and I were behind a lot of what happened. You see, Deuce wouldn't stop talking on the phone to Dina long enough to even get some food for me, and I was _hungry!_ So Henry and I concocted a plan to make him dive into the water, thinking he'd let me drown." Cece's jaw fell and Deuce's head fell onto the table. "Then Tinka was being cruel, rude, and was ignoring me. She told me to find Rocky, without telling me where Rocky was, so she basically just told me to get lost in the park." Tinka chuckled nervously and looked to Gunther, he smacked his forehead and slowly shook his head. "Ty was looking for a bit, then started looking for himself in a house of mirrors. After that, he got caught up with a nice looking girl and stopped looking for me. Henry took control of the hat twirl, and viola." Rocky and Gunther shivered as Ty bowed his head. Cece put her hands to her hips and started to take off her work apron. "Rocky and Gunther actually showed that they cared, they didn't stop looking, and then as I was coming back, Henry told me that you called them and they told you the truth, that they lost me and were looking for me."

"Okay, well…" Ty, Tinka, and Deuce started protesting, all talking at once. Cece rubbed her temples, her head was pounding and her heart was racing from all the panic of thinking that something terrible had happened to Flynn. She lifted her hands up and shouted for them to be quiet, to which, they immediately silenced. "I've heard enough. Deuce, Ty, Tinka…you three are _not_ babysitting my little brother again. I'm sorry, I need someone to put him on priority when they babysit." The three groaned as she started pointing to them individually. "Deuce, you can talk to Dina _whenever_ you like. When you're babysitting Flynn, you should treat it like your job, turn _off_ the damn cell phone. Or put it on vibrate so you can take _emergency_ calls."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Ty, I shouldn't even have to go through this with you!" Ty bowed his head and a guilty expression shot across his face. "What if he seriously got lost, what if something _did_ happen to him? How am I supposed to trust you won't get caught up chasing after some cute girl instead of looking for Flynn?" Ty lifted his head to speak, but said nothing. She shook her head and turned to Tinka. "I know I might be dating your brother, but I'm _not_ going to go easy. I don't know what they taught you over there in your country, but when you're taking care of someone, you treat them with a little respect and you don't ignore them. Got that?"

After she was done with them, she turned to Flynn and pointed her finger at him. "You are not off the hook either, Mister." Flynn's eyes widened as she shook her finger at him. "Giving them all a runaround for two hours, tinkering with the rides, and intentionally getting them in trouble not only with me, but park security…you're grounded, a whole month."

"Aw but Cece-"

"Do you want me to make it two? I will, I'm in no mood right now." Flynn bowed his head and Henry slowly sidestepped, stopping when Cece called out to him. "Where do you think you're going?" She reached over and grabbed his shirt collar. "I'm calling your parents, Henry, and we're going to discuss your punishment. You're a kid genius, you _should_ know better."

"Aw, don't call my parents!" Henry pouted and Flynn slowly pat his shoulder. Cece pointed to a table in the back corner, closest to where Deuce's Uncle Frank stationed himself.

"You two, go sit. I have another thirty minutes before I'm off work for the night, and I don't want _any_ mischief." The two boys walked over, their heads bowed and shoulders slumped. Cece rubbed her aching head once more and stared at her friends, none of them could be satisfied at all with Flynn and Henry being punished. "Guys, go home and get cleaned up. I'm sorry for everything…keep in mind though." They looked up at her with nervous eyes. She narrowed her gaze and leaned against the table, folding her arms across her chest. "If something like this ever happens again, I _will_ kill you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know!


End file.
